


on repeat

by itsgaydude



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgaydude/pseuds/itsgaydude
Summary: Soulmates AUOnce someone turns eighteen they know any day from then on there is a possibility they will be stuck in a loop. It happens whenever they find themselves at least a few feet apart from their soulmate. That day, they will go to sleep and start all over again. Bound to repeat the same day over and over until they find each other and introduce themselves. Of course, they have no idea when they walked past each other and can not mention nor hint at what is happening.OrThe Soulmates AU that has Kara and Lena reliving the same day over and over again trying to find each other. And things might get slightly more complicated than that.





	1. soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta so all errors are mine.

There were a lot of human concepts that Kara didn't understand. Relying on the Danvers to explain them to her. Most of it was foreign but somewhat normal, until one day they spoke about soulmates in high school and she found out just how different Earth was.

The concept sounded slightly crazy and she thought it was a joke at first until she noticed that everyone in class seemed serious about it. So she took notes on it, getting ready to ask even more questions to Eliza once she got home. She didn't want to ask them in front of everyone else. Afraid they would find it weird that she didn't really know about it.

In class, her teacher had explained one day, after they turned eighteen, all of them would find themselves in a loop. Reliving the same day over and over all because they walked past their soulmate at any point during that day. Maybe even exchanging a few words. It sounded unrealistic and Kara would have argued such thing was impossible but she did have superpowers which should be impossible as well. So she sat quietly, taking in all the information.

Apparently, the only way to escape it is to introduce yourself to the other person. Which sounds relatively easy but it's not. Her teacher explained it's easy to go crazy when you're reliving the same thing over and over again while trying to find one person in the middle of what could be thousands that you walk pass at any given moment. Many people gave up and the teacher didn't have to tell them how they did that, it was implied that death was the way to escape that loop. 

Kara didn't see what the issue was. It sounded like an adventure to her.

Her teacher continued on to tell them that everyone else wouldn't be aware of what was going on, for the, it would be another ordinary day and they would have no memories of the previous ones where both people failed to introduce themselves so time kept on moving and that if they do mention what is happening to anyone, or even hint at it, even their soulmate, then there would be terrible consequences. Again, she did not tell them what these consequences were but judging by her face, it would be bad.

That night when she got home and started asking questions, Eliza sat her down and explained what it had been like for her and Jeremiah. Telling her they hadn't told her about it because she was too young to worry about such thing and that they weren't certain such thing would happen to her considering she was not from Earth and such concept wasn't the norm in Krypton.

From then on Kara didn't think much about the entire thing, not really expecting it to happen to her. Of course, she wouldn't have a soulmate. She wasn't even supposed to be on this planet.

The only times the whole concept even crossed her mind, reminding her such thing existed, was when someone mentioned it had happened to them.

Like the time when James told the Superfriends about Lucy and him. Causing Kara to be slightly jealous. Not because she liked either one of them. Although she did have a crush on James at some point. But she knew he would have an Earth soulmate so she never acted on it. She was jealous because she was now in her twenties and it hadn't happened to her. Of course, there were several people who hadn't gone through it either. Like Alex. But in her mind, it only confirmed that she didn't have a soulmate.

One day Alex came to her apartment, clearly freaking out but not really speaking about it and Kara knew. She knew what had happened. She didn't need hints at all. She only had to look at Alex and how freaked out she seemed.

"Alex, do you know how to stop it?" She didn't want to say anything about a someone. Not wanting to know what the consequences would be for her sister if she did.

She nodded, "I think so."

"Then why are you here?"

Alex was pacing around, her hands shaking. "It's not what I expected, Kara."

"Okay." She spoke, placing a hand on her sister's trembling one. "Do what you have to do, Alex. Then we can talk about it, okay?"

Her sister nodded, hugging her and rushing out of the door.

The next day she knew that Alex had gone through with it as she remembered that happening and it was clearly a different day.

They hung out for a while in her apartment later at night and Alex told her about what had happened to her. Apparently, it all started at the crime scene she had gone to. 

The first time she had spotted a detective but had sent someone else to deal with her. The second one she was already annoyed by having to relive the same day and slightly excited so she didn't feel like dealing with cops. Which caused her to speak to the detective herself. This cop had looked at her curiously as if this action had surprised her and Alex walked away, leaving the woman standing there in shock, apparently. Not even realizing that she had been surprised because Alex hadn't done the same thing as last time, which meant it was her. Considering Maggie had constructed a plan to act exactly like she had the time before. Which meant whoever acted differently was her soulmate. 

Alex rolled her eyes, complaining about how smug Maggie had been afterward, about her plan working.

She also told Kara how it had taken her a few hours to notice how that woman had acted and consider the possibility. Which caused her to question everything she knew about herself. Including her own sexuality.

Her sister mentioned how scared she was and that's what made her go to her apartment. Looking for someone that would tell her that she should just go for it.

Alex knew that later that day she would see the woman on the crime scene and that time she finally introduced herself. Which caused the detective to smile and Kara chuckled when her sister told her that she nearly melted right there and then. But it wasn't until she woke up the next day that she knew for sure. And somehow, there she was, later on at yet another crime scene.

Once they could speak about it, they had talked for hours and exchanged numbers. Setting up a date right away.

Kara was happy for her sister who had waited for so long to meet her soulmate. And she was especially happy about her finally figuring out why she was never that into guys. Although Alex had always argued it was only because they weren't her soulmate. 

But she was also envious. Wishing she too could have a soulmate despite the fact she wasn't human.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Kara woke up with a phone call. It was her day off from CatCo and she had planned to spend a relaxing day inside. All she wanted to do was order take out and watch movies. Nothing else. Certainly not work. Of course, realistically she knew the days in which Supergirl wasn't needed were rare at best.

She sighed, picking up the phone.

"What is it?"

"Hello to you too."

"Alex, it's too early."

"You barely need sleep and we both know it."

"Yes, but I do enjoy a comfortable bed and nice dreams."

"That's too bad. We have a job to do."

She grunted, finally sitting up.

"What's up?"

"Lena Luthor is holding a rebranding ceremony and we think she might be targeted. Apparently, there was an attack on her life yesterday but luckily nobody was harmed."

"Rao, the Luthors will be the death of me."

Alex was silent on the other side.

"Oh, come on. That was an excellent joke."

"Kara, no."

"Fine. I'll be at the DEO in five."


	2. Day one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this.

After being briefed on the ceremony and where everyone would be placed during it, Kara flew to the park where the stage was already set and people had begun to gather around. 

Using her x-ray vision she made sure there was no danger and let everyone know it was all clear. Minutes later the DEO agents joined her at the location. It was all going well, although it was to be expected considering Lena Luthor had yet to show up. But maybe nothing bad would happen and she could go back to her relaxing day. Maybe she would order some potstickers and watch The Wizard of OZ.

Once Lena Luthor arrived Kara might have stared a little too hard. She might have been surprised by the sight of the woman. Something she would argue had to do with who she was and not her looks, at all. No. Kara was absolutely not staring because of Lena's defined jawline that quite honestly ruined any other jawline for her, or because of her perfect skin that looked too smooth and flawless for a human, or even due to her green eyes with a hint of blue that she could only spot because she walked right past her on the way to the stage and that made her look even more unreal. And it definitely wasn't because of her dark hair that complimented her light skin nicely and contrasted against it. Of course not. Kara was only staring because that was a Luthor and they were meant to be rivals or something. At least Clark seemed to think so. But then again, he could be a little dramatic sometimes. Kara thought he just wanted an archenemy because so many had tried to kill him before yet Clark made Lex doing so into a whole thing.

Somehow she had seen the news about the younger Luthor moving into National City, yet she had just realized that she did not know what the woman looked like and nothing had prepared her for such a sight. 

"Supergirl, do you see anything suspicious?"

Kara stopped staring once she heard Alex's voice come through the earpiece and scanned the area around them, looking for anyone who looked like they were hostile. Not finding anything at all.

"No. All clear as far as I can tell."

The woman that Kara now knew as Lena Luthor started to speak, mentioning wanting to pay her family's debt to everyone by renaming her company and wanting to achieve a brighter future. 

Maybe there was a good Luthor after all.

Then again the hint of an accent and her voice did make the words sound ever better than they would have if they had been spoken by anyone else. But yeah, the message was nice and something Kara could support.

Before the speech ended there was an explosion that caught her and everyone else by surprise. Followed by several others. Causing most people to start running away, which only made everything more chaotic and many people ended up injured by the explosions and the confusion caused by them. Kara immediately tried to help anyone she could, protecting them from the destruction. But she was interrupted by another explosion, this time in a building. That had quickly started falling apart. Could she ever get a break?

Luckily Clark was in town so he quickly made his way there to help her hold the building in place. While Alex and the other agents seemed to be dealing with other things. Judging by what she heard through the earpiece.

It took them a little while longer than expected to keep the building from collapsing on top of the people down in the street and the ones still inside and little did she know that her life had changed drastically while she saved the day. She had been too busy welding metal to save people, as Supergirl did every day. So busy that she failed to protect the one person who she loved the most.

She knew Alex was fighting Corben. Kara had heard that through the earpiece. Alex announced that she had found him. She had heard the noises of a struggle but she never expected to find that.

Kara did not predict that she would come back from saving hundreds of lives just to watch herself lose the one that mattered the most.

Because what Kara didn't know was that Alex had fought with all she had but unfortunately she had lost. And losing a fight about John Corben meant death when you're just a human without superpowers.

So there she was, bleeding and dying when she finally flew to the ground. 

It took her a second to even process what was going on. Wishing her mind was playing tricks on her. It took her another second to notice Corben running away from where they were. And then she had to make a choice. She could either try and save her sister or chase after him and the decision didn't take long at all. She didn't even consider running after him so maybe it wasn't a decision at all. 

Kara picked Alex up and took off as fast as she could, trying to be as careful as possible not to hurt her even more.

"J'onn, prepare the surgery room. Alex got hurt." She managed to let out on her way to the DEO, between sobs.

What she missed before flying away was the CEO her sister had just saved looking at her as the tears filled Kara's eyes and fell down her face, and how she noticed it when Kara called out for Alex, telling her to hold on, just before she flew away.

It didn't take long for her to get to the DEO and the doctors started working on saving her sister.

Kara tried to stay with her, not wanting to let go and J'onn had to physically drag her out of the room, telling her that she needed to let the doctors do their job. 

Unfortunately for her sanity, she did have powers and was painfully aware of how weak Alex's heart was through it all. Those were the longest hours of her life, followed by the worst ones when Kara completely broke down once the heartbeat she knew all too well disappeared. After hours of fighting against the odds.

Even then Alex had given it her all. Just like Kara knew she would. Her sister never stopped fighting.

It was already late and she had stayed at the DEO waiting for Alex to pull through. So there she was, late at night and fully aware that her sister was now gone. When J'onn walked up to her with the news she was already crying, sitting on the floor outside of the surgery room.

Somehow it felt like she was losing Krypton again and Kara didn't know if she could handle going through that much pain.

She didn't look at Alex's body that night. She couldn't. Instead, she called Eliza and told her what had happened. It wasn't ideal but she had to tell her. It wasn't right for her to hold off until she could get there and it wasn't like Kara was in any conditions to fly over to Midvale. That night she fell asleep while on the phone with Eliza, both of them crying until they were too exhausted to keep their eyes open any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not tag this with major character death because it is obviously not permanent, considering the plot.


	3. Day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters in a day? I'm inspired.

Kara would have sworn she had fallen asleep at the DEO the previous night. The last thing she remembered was being on the phone with Eliza while laying in one of those crappy beds they kept in there. 

Of course, she had also been pretty out of it so maybe she had gone home. She wasn't even sure anymore and honestly, she did not care.

What was the point when the worst thing had happened just the day before?

There was no point to anything anymore.

She was Supergirl and had all these damn powers and yet when it came down to it she couldn't save Alex. She tried but she wasn't fast enough. She had left her alone and now her sister was gone.

And just as her tears began falling her phone rang. 

She didn't bother checking who it was, expecting it to be J'onn checking up on her or Eliza. 

So yes she might have literally jumped at the voice on the other side.

"Hello?"

It couldn't be. Could it? No... This was either a dream or she was imagining things.

"A-Alex?" She stuttered.

"Yes, Kara. God. Are you still asleep?"

"I- no. I'm here." 

What was going on?

"We need your help. Lena Luthor Is having a rebranding ceremony and we think she might need protection."

"No."

"Kara, I know she's a Luthor but we need to protect everyone."

She's right. Besides, Kara knew making drastic changes to her behavior could result in serious repercussions. She had heard of the ones who got stuck on loops until they had gone mad or the ones who ended up dead. Stories mostly shared by the other soulmates who suddenly stopped looping without ever meeting their soulmates until they realized something bad must have happened. Or noticed someone missing that had been there previously. She couldn't speak to Lena Luthor and mention what had happened because she would certainly do something about it and Kara would have to mention the situation anyways. She couldn't have the ceremony canceled. She couldn't even warn Alex or get her off the case. All she could do was try to be there when she was in danger.

"Okay. How about I meet you at the location?"

"I need to brief you."

"Do it over the earpiece. I want to check the location out."

"Fine."

She would much rather fly towards the DEO right now and hold her sister but she had work to do if she wanted Alex to stay alive. She might not be able to cancel the ceremony but she could try to stop the explosions.

Once there she scanned the area for the explosives yet didn't seem to find anything. Just like the previous day. They are either hidden behind lead which would be smart if the people behind the attack knew Supergirl could come and try to save the day or they were placed during the ceremony while nobody noticed.

There wasn't much she could do at the moment.

Kara hadn't even stopped to think about what this whole situation meant until she was standing there without anything else to do. She hadn't thought about how somehow her soulmate had been around her and not only that but they had accidentally given her another chance to save her sister.

To say that she already loved that person would be absolutely right. They had given her the impossible. She could never thank them enough for what they had done.

Now it was up to her to make it work.

It wasn't long until Alex arrived with the other DEO agents and Kara had to stop herself from running to her and hug her tightly. Choosing to focus instead on keeping herself from crying at the sight of her sister, alive and well. Alex who was now giving her a small smile from across the crowd.

Lena Luthor walked past her again but this time Kara didn't stare at her. She was far too focused on scanning the crowd to try and find John Corben.

Maybe if she had stared at Lena she would have noticed how she wasn't acting like before. How her hands were shaking. How there was a clear look of worry and pain on her face. How she glanced at the hero, unlike the first time, knowing she would likely be in tears just in a few minutes.

But she didn't notice. 

And she also didn't see Corben and Kara also didn't manage to stop the bombs from exploding. 

Chaos was set all around her and she panicked. No. She couldn't go through that again. Not again. 

She helped some people but not as many as before. There was no time to waste and injured people were better than dead ones.

Kara rushed to the building falling, holding it in place as she waited for Superman to arrive. Knowing Clark would show up just like before. 

"Hold it. I need to do something."

"Kara. If we don't do something about this it will fall. There are people inside."

She heard him. She knew he was right. She did. But she couldn't see Alex die all over again.

"I'll hurry."

Flying as fast as she could she saw her sister fight Corben. And once he noticed her presence he placed his gun against her sister's head, threatening to shoot her if she tried anything.

Kara tried to reason with him. To make him stop, give himself up. She decided it would be best to use words as he could just pull the trigger if she rushed in. But that took time and she knew there wasn't enough of that. She was Supergirl and the hero had to protect the people too.

"Kara. The building. It's collapsing." Clark yelled out, trying his best to hold on the part of it that threatened to fall on top of the street. Not being able to do anything about the rest of the building that was close to collapsing.

She continued talking until she distracted him for long enough, allowing Alex to fight back and free herself.

With Corben pinned to the floor by Alex, she rushed in to help Clark but she was too late.

There were no words necessary. She heard it, and so did everyone else. And if that hadn't been enough then the smoke would certainly announce her failure to protect those innocent lives. 

She had made a decision but that had resulted in the collapse of a building. Several lives lost just like that. Because she had chosen to save one.

Kara looked around her, hovering a few feet above the park, taking in all the destruction around her.

A few tears fell as she did so. Worrying that she might be destined to watch people die over and over again. Or watch them die and then make it end by meeting her soulmate. Only to live with the consequences of her decisions if she were to meet them now.

And worst of all, she didn't know where her soulmate was but they had given her the best and yet the worst gift. She could save her sister but she would certainly endure through painful decisions to do so. Losing people at every turn. 

For a second she wondered if her soulmate was there, in the middle of this chaos. Maybe also losing people and having to make painful decisions. Or maybe they had walked away before it all happened. 

Kara helped with what she could, her mind running through all that had happened, but it was useless, although she tried to hide it not to reveal what was going on to anyone. She knew the next morning she would go through this again as she had yet to introduce herself to anyone. 

Maybe the third time she could save everyone and meet whoever it was that had caused this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, it will be a Lena POV of this.


	4. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's POV of the first two days.

Growing up in a family such as the Luthors, she learned early on that there are some things they don't value in life. Such as the concept of soulmates. Probably because none of them had actually experienced it.

Not until Lex. And until then Lena only really knew the little she had been told in school. Not really going out of her way to research such concept. 

She wouldn't admit it herself but her avoidance of such idea was mostly out of fear that she would not have a soulmate. If she didn't think about it then she didn't have to worry when nothing happened.

Luthors don't love and aren't loved. Not in such way.

So when Lex met Clark and started acting strangely Lena decided to question him about it. Maybe it had happened to him.

It took a lot of failed attempts for him to finally open up about his experience and it only really happened because he had been drinking. Which Lena was thankful for because if it hadn't been for it, she would not know just how strange this soulmates thing could be.

According to Lex, he did meet his soulmate, which he refused to name but Lena wasn't dumb so she knew it was Clark. Unfortunately for her brother, it seemed to be one sided. Something she wasn't even aware could be possible.

Apparently, Lex had gotten stuck looping for what could have been months, he had lost track of time after a while and decided to introduce himself to someone each day. 

It wasn't until he did such thing with that person that the looping stopped but apparently that other person was not even aware of it, at all.

Lex sounded bitter about it and she knew there was something wrong with him. Likely from months of reliving the same thing over and over again only to find out his soulmate wasn't a mutual one.

But she saw their friendship grow and thought maybe there had been a flaw in it. Maybe her brother could be happy.

Since that day she decided to research soulmates. Mostly to see if she could give Lex some good news. But it wasn't easy. Not that many people actually shared their experience, it was some sort of taboo and there wasn't much about the negative side of it all. Considering most people would only stop looping after the other died or they themselves could die because their soulmate broke the rules. But most of it was guessing. Since people didn't really remember what happened in the loops besides the soulmates, there wasn't much to tell. Most soulmates that messed up wouldn't speak about it afterward even if they survived. And some... Well, it was a guess that they were looping when they went mad and lost it. 

There was no certainty of anything. If Lena was honest, that frightened her more than she would care to admit.

When Lex went mad and tried to kill Clark it didn't surprise her as much as it should have. She knew who he was. What he was. Her brother acted like Superman had hurt him personally and she knew why that was. Lena was likely the only person besides Lex who truly knew why he had done those things. While hiding behind lies, acting as if it was a selfless decision for the good of humanity. Maybe her brother did hate aliens and wanted them dead but that's not all there was to it.

Since then the concept of soulmates sounded even scarier.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Lena hadn't expected her day to go like that. Of course, she knew the risk and she did agree to have the FBI watching over the renaming ceremony she was holding. Which sounded excessive but better safe than sorry.

If it had been for herself she would have argued against it but there would be innocent lives there so she went with it.

What she did not expect was to have her surroundings explode, watch as people got hurt and struggled to escape. 

Her security got her out of the stage but things were chaotic all around her and soon she got separated. Normally she would be able to count on Supergirl saving these people but she seemed busy with a building that was threatening to collapse and take several lives.

She saw a police officer and thought maybe he could help but next thing she knew there was a gun pointed at her. That's when a woman arrived and started fighting the man. Lena decided she should help her out and tried to get help.

Of course, she didn't expect to come back to the woman who had saved her life bleeding as Supergirl cried. That hadn't been how she expected the situation to go.

Watching someone as powerful and strong as Supergirl tear up made her feel sick on inside and truly realize what had happened. People had died. Lives had been lost and many were injured. 

After looking as Supergirl flew away with the woman who had saved her life, Lena proceeded to help however she could. Against the advice of her security personnel.

It wasn't until she laid in bed that night that she managed to get some rest. Letting the guilt and pain take over her body as she cried until she fell asleep.

 

\- - - - - -

 

When she woke up the next morning Lena did as usual and checked her email. Surprised to see that there was nothing on what had happened at the ceremony. And slightly confused. Surely the board would have said something about it. Or any of the investors. Or anyone at all.

She shrugged off the confusion and decided to check her schedule for the day only to find that it was still the same day as before.

Shit. That meant...

Her soulmate.

Normally she would have been relieved that she did have a soulmate but considering the circumstances it didn't seem like the right emotion.

She was mostly concerned.

She hadn't done much the previous day. She had gone directly to the ceremony and then home. Of course, that did leave hundreds of possibilities. It wouldn't be easy to find whoever it was.

And honestly, Lena wasn't sure she wanted to. Not if that meant having those lives becoming permanently gone.

So she would do her best to ensure the less amount of pain would become true. Of course, that wasn't entirely up to her because she did need to find her soulmate to make it official. But first, she could try to fix things. Then, once she knew the best course of action she would find them.

Lena smiled at her plan, confident it could work.

Probably not right away but eventually.

She knew that it wasn't as if she could simply cancel the ceremony or warn people. It wouldn't be that easy. There could be serious consequences and although she would gladly deal with them herself, those could be towards others.

Her ride was arriving soon and she hurried up to get ready. Not wanting to arrive late since that could change things for the worse. 

On her way to the ceremony, Lena started thinking about a plan. She could avoid the policeman, ensuring the woman that saved her could have a chance. And she could try to see where the bombs were placed while people ran away. Of course, it might end up making her look weird but as long as she didn't introduce herself to anyone, things would loop again and next time they would have a better chance.

So she did as she had planned. Of course, she was terrified and her hands couldn't help but shakes. Lena knew that was bad. Even the slightest change could change things. Could make others act in different ways, even if they weren't her soulmate. So she tried to stick to everything she had done before up until the explosions. Only failing when she glanced at the superhero, memories of her crying flooding her mind.

They hadn't even met before and certainly hadn't spoken but there was something about seeing the hero breaking down that made her realize just how serious the situation truly was.

Lena gave her speech and the bombs exploded. She tried to see where all of them were coming from but there were too many and all around the location. She memorized a few hoping it could help still and then looked at the building, it was about to fall but this time there weren't two supers holding it. This time there was only one. She saw Supergirl fly down and wondered how her actions had caused that change. Or maybe it had been her soulmate that caused it.

She tried to evaluate the situation the best she could. Trying to use her memory as a secret weapon in this disaster. 

Until something made her heart ache, wondering if the woman who had given her life up for hers was safe. She just had to check and see if her absence had helped. What she found was the woman pinning the police officer to the ground as Supergirl flew away. She was surprised. Not that the woman had survived but that Supergirl had helped.

And then she woke up from her thoughts as the noise of a fallen building echoed throughout the city. Surely everyone had heard it. Or seen it, considering there was dust everywhere.

This had only gotten much worse. 

That building had people inside, of course. It was a weekday and those buildings were mostly offices. Not to mention the people in the street bellow. All gone just like that.

Lena felt frustrated. She had to figure out a solution to this. She couldn't let people die because of her. 

There was no use in helping. No use in staying and try to make things better. Tomorrow she would try again.

So she allowed her security team to escort her home and settled down on her couch, eating ice cream as she watched the news. Maybe the footage would help.

It didn't.

Lena settled for falling asleep early that night, hoping the next time would go better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex will surely become a brotp after all of this. Even if Alex won't remember things.


	5. Day three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mixed POV of the third day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the two POVs are not too confusing.

When Kara woke up she grunted, already knowing what would be expecting her that day. For someone that had wished and hoped for this day to come, she sure was tired of it. Of course, she hadn't imagined it could have possibly been so dramatic. You never do. Even when you're Supergirl you never expect to be stuck on a loop that involves explosions, fallen buildings, and deaths. 

This would be so much easier if she could just let people know about what was happening but there would be consequences to that and Kara didn't want to find out what those were.

So, for now, she was stuck trying to figure out a plan that saved everyone. And maybe she should try to figure out who her soulmate is. Just so she knows who to approach once things go right.

She picked up the phone right away when it rang, letting her sister know she would be at the location and not the DEO. Just like before. But this time she figured maybe she should try to find her soulmate before the chaos started. They had to be around there somewhere.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Lena sighed, getting out of bed and getting ready for the ceremony. It was only the third time doing this and she was already tired. Mostly emotionally. Somehow she just could not figure out a way to make things okay. Of course, there had only been a couple of tries but still. It was a terrible day to be stuck on a loop for.

And then there was the soulmate issue. First, she had no idea who they were. Second, somehow one of had done something wrong and affected the actions of those around them, causing a building to collapse. And finally, there was a rather dramatic situation to be in and anyone could be her soulmate so it would surely be complicated to find them, let alone introduce each other without mentioning the loop and soulmates thing.

But today Lena would be prepared. Well, as much as one could be.

After getting ready she moved to her safe, the one behind that expensive painting hanging on the wall. Opening it she grabbed her gun, that she usually did not carry but unfortunately could be helpful. 

Last time things hadn't really worked out and more people died than the first day so maybe doing something similar to that first time was the answer. Although, she did plan to make her security team of highly trained individuals check the locations she had memorized where there were bombs. Hopefully they would be able to disarm them. 

Lena was glad that being in danger and being part of a hated yet wealthy powerful family did come with the perks of such employees.

So her plan was to shoot that police officer if necessary. Therefore, saving the woman who had saved her life. Which meant Supergirl would be free to save the building.

Or so she hoped.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Kara just needed to be faster. She would call Clark right as the explosions happened, so he would get there a couple of seconds before. Which meant she had a couple more seconds to help her sister and move to the building, saving it.

Okay, it wasn't exactly a good plan but she couldn't just go after him because she didn't know where he was until that moment when Alex would run into him and by then the building needed her assistance. So if Clark could hold it for her, maybe she could save everyone.

It wasn't like her soulmate would happen to have powers and be able to help her out. They were probably a human caught up in this mess, likely focused on trying to survive.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Lena was nervous. The type of nervous that made her feel sick to her stomach and her hands tremble. She knew what was going to happen and was terrified that no matter what she couldn't make things better.

Walking past Supergirl she swears her mind was playing tricks on her because the hero looked almost as nervous as she did, or at least she thinks that one of her hands looked to be trembling as she stood in place, looking over the crowd.

She dismissed it, thinking maybe she just hadn't noticed it at all before. Maybe the Super's hand was shaking because she hated the thought of protecting a Luthor.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Kara noticed as the youngest Luthor glanced at her as she walked by, wondering if she had done such thing the previous days. She had been so caught up in everything that she couldn't tell for sure. Although she remembers having stared at the woman the first time. Of course, she was too focused on how she looked to notice if she had glanced back.

A Super and a Luthor, now that would be a cruel joke.

She almost snorted at the thought. Clearly, she was losing it if she even considered it for a second. Not that Kara had anything against Lena Luthor. She believed in being judged by your actions, not your family's. But the fact remained, Lena was a Luthor and her family hated the Supers. And aliens in general. 

Why was she even thinking about this anyways? She should be focused on the crowd. Trying to spot her soulmate.

 

\- - - - - -

 

The explosions still occurred. Not as many as before as it seemed her security personnel had been able to disarm a few, as they told the one bodyguard next to her who was moving her to safety. 

"I need to do something. Help as many people as you can."

"Ms. Luthor, I-"

"I pay you, now please do as I said." She interrupted, moving towards the are where she had found the police officer.

And there he was, instantly raising his gun at her and the woman fighting him off. Everything would be okay if she got a chance to shoot him. Only this time she saw as Supergirl flew into the are.

What is she doing?

Lena looked at the hero curiously, the Super doing the same. Their eyes meeting, both seemingly clueless to what was going on.

Distracted for what was a second but felt like minutes they looked back at the woman being held with a gun to her head by the man. 

Supergirl started trying to talk to him, causing his attention to divert to her, the gun still against the woman's head.

Lena took this opportunity to reach for her gun, pointing it at him as his back was slightly turned to him. Shooting him twice without any warning.

She wasn't going to allow him to hurt the woman or anyone else.

"Supergirl. Go." She yelled out, noticing how the superhero seemed frozen in surprise at what had happened.

Not a second later she was flying off, towards the building. Unfortunately, it was not fast enough. She had taken too long and the building collapsed yet again.

 

\- - - - - -

 

If there was one thing Kara did not expect was to find Lena Luthor standing close to the fight between Corben and Alex. She hadn't been there in the previous two days. Right? Kara was pretty sure she would have noticed her standing there. So yeah, she might have stared at her because she shouldn't be there and then the fact she was meant...

But she was a Luthor.

Could it really be that she was her soulmate?

She seemed as surprised and confused as her, which could either mean she was thinking the same thing or that she was simply surprised by her presence.

What was even more surprising was the fact Lena had shot him. She just shot him and saved Alex.

How and why? Was this confirmation that she did know Alex might have died? Was this the way to save both Alex and the civilians?

As she flew away, after Lena yelled at her to do so, her mind raced through the events. 

Unfortunately, her stop to try and save Alex had yet again failed, even when Clark had shown up earlier.

But somehow it did not feel like a loss. Because despite everything and against all odds, she might have solved the mystery of who her soulmate was. Or she thought so.

Kara needed to confirm it. And considering this day would loop, maybe actually speaking to Lena Luthor wouldn't hurt. Of course, they could not tell each other about what was going on but they could speak and hell, if she is wrong then the other woman would not remember anyways. So it isn't as if she had anything to lose. She had already failed.

Flying back to where Alex and Lena had been she found her sister, who was now protecting others and helping them out.

She helped people, if not to pretend everything was normal. Of course, there was no use in it but she didn't want to accidentally set off some punishment for making it obvious to others that she was looping.

So it took her a few hours until she was clear to go. "Do you know where Lena Luthor is? I'd like to speak to her."

Alex glanced at her curiously but seemed to shrug it off. "We were told she was going home after we cleared her."

"Thanks." She responded, smiling at her sister. Kara was about to fly away when Alex spoke again.

"Do you know where she lives?"

She shook her head.

Her sister smiled fondly and told her the address, she had likely acquired after the shooting.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Lena was drinking, not so much for the thrill of it but because she desperately needed it.

One thing was to be looping, another was to loop in such a terrible day and yet there was an even worse version, looping in a terrible day because your family's enemy is your soulmate.

Now, she wasn't sure of it. This was a hypothesis and one that she hoped wasn't true. But it did make sense considering everything.

It wasn't that Lena hated aliens, she didn't even hate the Supers. In fact, she admired how heroic they were. Supergirl in particular. Being a woman and all, she was someone that Lena thought to be inspiring. But she was a Luthor. And for her to have a Super, of all people, as a soulmate... Well, that was some dark humor on whoever or whatever decided who would be each other's soulmate.

If Lillian found out she surely would lose it. Or Lex. Even in jail, he would find a way to ruin it.

Not that there was anything to ruin. But still.

She sighed, finishing her third glass of whiskey. Unfortunately, she was a heavyweight, which means it took her a while to get drunk so by now she was simply tipsy.

As she was pouring herself another drink she heard a noise coming from outside. More specifically, her balcony. Which, of course, surprised her.

Carefully and slowly she moved until she heard a knock, which caused her to jump in surprise.

Could it be her?

She didn't wait much longer to find out and moved to the window, spotting Supergirl on the other side of the glass, waiting for her to open the glass door, which she did.

"Supergirl. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The blonde superhero walked inside, slowly, looking around her and surely taking in the living room. Surprisingly human of her, Lena thought.

"I came here to thank you for your help." She spoke, now turning to her and posing as she often did, hands on her waist.

Lena closed the sliding door, moving to her couch. "I did what had to be done."

"Nonsense. Not everyone would have acted in such situation. Not when I was there."

Lena tried to read the alien, looking for any signs that they were both on the _we are looping and apparently each other's soulmates but can't mention it_ page.

"Well, I was only trying to help." Lena responded, with a casual shrug. "And maybe, you should not be there."

She was trying to hint at some sort of plan, hoping that the blonde would catch up to what she was saying. Offering to save the woman if she saved the building and therefore everyone else.

The brunette found curious blue eyes staring back at her, no doubt trying to evaluate the situation. "Do you think you could have handled it on your own?" 

"I have training in firearms. Besides, I do know how to physically beat someone up." Lena responded with a smirk. "If there is one thing Luthors are not is weak, Supergirl."

"I will keep that in mind." The hero responded with a small smile.

There was a silence between them and Lena wanted to ask so many questions. But most of all she wanted confirmation that she wasn't imagining this situation and the clues going back and forward between them. 

"Would you like a drink?" Lena offered, taking a sip of her own.

"No, thank you. Alien metabolism, human alcohol does nothing to me."

The hero now smiled a genuine and quite big smile. Lena was instantly taken back by it and how she felt about that particular smile that belonged to someone she should hate.

"I'm sorry about those people." Lena finally said. She wanted to make sure the hero didn't feel bad for failing this time around.

Supergirl nodded, "Thank you. I'm sorry that your name has made you a target."

She smiled, how could a Super be saying such thing to her? "I think that's the first time someone has said such thing to me."

"Well, it was about time someone did, in that case."

God, she wanted to curse the universe because yes, she could imagine falling for this person who was now sitting beside her.

"I appreciate it. Especially coming from a Super."

Supergirl gave her a small smile, "I believe in judging people based on who they are, not the actions of their family."

"Tell me, is it a superhero's duty to make people feel good?" Lena asked amusingly, probably due to the tipsy situation she found herself in. And wanting to avoid thanking her yet again.

"I guess so. But I'm off duty." She responded, a cheesy grin growing.

Lena chuckled, that wasn't the response she expected.

"You're not what I expected."

"How so?"

Lena shrugged. "I guess I expected someone more serious."

The blonde shrugged, "Like I said, I'm off duty."

She smiled at the hero. Feeling oddly comfortable in the conversation.

"Well, I should go. You should rest." 

Part of her wanted to argue against it but she didn't. Instead, Lena nodded, getting up to walk the hero out.

"You should do the same." Lena spoke, as Supergirl stepped onto the balcony. "Keep what I said in mind, will you?"

The alien nodded and smiled, turning away and flying off.

Somehow she felt more at ease with the fact she could be her soulmate. 

Actually, in an unexpected turn of events, Lena found that she had already started to enjoy the company of the other woman.

 


	6. Day four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed POV
> 
> Lena and Supergirl perform their plan.

This time when Kara woke up she did not feel as stressed as she had. Mostly because she wasn't alone on this. Sure, she wasn't completely sure that Lena Luthor was her soulmate. Honestly, she could be reading too into that conversation they had. Yet part of her had felt so strangely comfortable around the woman, surely it had to be a clue it was her. 

And maybe she already trusted her. More than she probably should. But Lena Luthor, the woman she should despise, had helped her and Alex and was probably her soulmate.

That should terrify her but didn't. 

Her phone rang as it did in every loop and Kara told Alex she would meet her at the ceremony.

Last time there had been fewer bombs than before. Kara suspected her soulmate had made sure of that. And who had the power and means to do such thing? Another clue in her theory.

A theory that she would prove if their plan worked. If all went well and they could save everyone then she would finally introduce herself to the CEO.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Lena had always been a morning person. It wasn't that she did enjoy waking up early. She simply didn't know any other reality. Growing up it was expected of her to wake up early, even when there was no school, so she could study or practice whatever her mother was making her learn. As a CEO it was simply part of the job.

So it wasn't as if she would wake up in a bad mood, but she never woke up in a good one. Okay, maybe that was a lie. She did occasionally when she allowed herself to indulge in a fun time the night before.

But there she was, happy to start a new day. Even if she knew what was about to happen. Of course, she was also terrified. Not only that the plan would not work but because it was a stressful situation and she wasn't Supergirl. 

Which brings her to the other reason why she is terrified, and maybe excited. Supergirl might be her soulmate. Now, that is a statement that would cause surprise in anyone. Considering who her brother was and what he had done. Of course, Lena had never shared his view on aliens. In fact, she thought of Supergirl as a hero. So to think that hero could be who she is meant to be with... That was surprising, to say the least. She had not prepared for such possibility and it was difficult to imagine the hero could be okay with it. Even after their conversation.

She makes sure to get her gun, just like the previous day. Knowing that is essential for their plan to work. Well, her plan. She isn't even completely sure Supergirl truly is her soulmate.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Standing beside the stage, Kara tried her best to remain as stoic as possible. Not wanting to make it too obvious that she was looking at Lena. Just in case the woman was not her soulmate and could end up thinking she was looking because of the Luthor name. So when she first looked at her she was surprised to find that Lena was also looking at her as she walked up the stairs. Green eyes met hers and Kara felt like they were a whole new type of Kryptonite.

The rest of the ceremony went as usual. Lena gave her speech and the explosions occurred. Just like the previous day, there were less of them, causing only a few injured people. Nothing like the first days. This time she didn't fly to Alex. She went to the building and forced herself to not look back.

She had to trust her soulmate. She had to trust Lena Luthor. And she did. Weirdly, she did trust the woman.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Just like before she found her way to the police officer who tried to attack her until the woman fought him. This time there was no Supergirl. No distraction to catch his attention. It would be harder to do this but she had to.

Lena was a good shot. Always had been. Luthors had to know how to defend themselves. And not only legally and verbally. So she knew that it was risky, sure. But Lena was sure she could take a risk and shoot. Despite the fact, the officer and the FBI agent were still fighting.

"Agent." She yelled out, her gun raised and pointed at where they were, clearly meaning to tell the woman to move.

She seemed to understand, diving away from the man a second later as he was still looking at Lena.

She took a shot. Only one this time, well, one until she spotted his hand reaching for his gun. She took another one and then another. Until he was on the ground.

Her hands were shaking. This time it had been worse than before. It hasn't been like shooting him on his back as he had a gun pointed at the woman. No. This time she had murdered him. 

Sure, Lena knew what he would have done but this time he had yet to do it. This time he was still somewhat innocent. Hopefully, Supergirl was her soulmate because she knew why she had to do this. She understood. 

Lena didn't think an orange jumpsuit would be something she could pull off.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Kara did as she had done the first day. Clark arrived and held the building in place as she secured it. Making sure it wouldn't fall on anyone. Smiling as she saw the building still standing she hoped that Lena had been successful in her task.

She flew to where she knew Alex would be. Unfortunately, that was not a place she would forget anytime soon. Where Alex had once been laying, was now John Corben. Dead as her hearing confirmed.

She felt her heart racing and although she could blame the explosions, the falling building, the possibility of losing Alex, the death of John Corben, she knew it wasn't those things that caused it. When she looked up she found Lena, who was still holding her gun in her hand. Lena who was most definitely her soulmate. Her heart was racing because she had a soulmate and she was standing right there, in front of her.

Alex walked up to her, "She was saving me." she explained, probably because she noticed her staring.

"I know." Kara said, not being able to contain the small smile growing.

She moved closer to the CEO, taking the gun from her hand. "Thank you." She whispered, looking at her and noticing how the woman seemed to finally notice she was there.

"I had never killed someone." She whispered. Before raising an eyebrow. "Well... You know." She added, probably referring to the previous day.

"I need to help here. Should I come by your apartment later? To check in on you?" She added the last part just in case it was a strange request. Not that it made the Luthor and a Super association any less strange.

The CEO nodded in response.

Alex moved closer to them, Kara finally noticed that she had been calling in a team to collect the body and secure it. "Ms. Luthor, I believe I owe you a thank you."

Kara didn't get to stay and see her sister and her soulmate bonding, she had work to do. But as she flew away her smile grew. Maybe things would be okay. Or even better than that.

 

\- - - - - -

 

It was night time now. Lena was sitting on the couch drinking, yet again. This time slightly soberer than the last. Not that she was drunk at all then. But she wanted to be sober for this conversation with Supergirl. Who she was expecting this time. 

Their plan had worked and that only confirmed that she was indeed her soulmate. Since she did not hesitate to take care of the building like Lena had suggested. Which had surprised her. Because sure, it did sound like a good plan but Lena was a Luthor. A Super had trusted her without hesitation or questioning. That alone was mind blowing. So to think this woman was meant to be her perfect match, that was something else.

Lena heard a knock but simply smiled. She had let the sliding window unlocked for the Super. "You can come inside."

So she did, this time looking more carefree than last. The blonde still looked tense. But it seemed like she was nervous and not upset over the events of this day.

"Are you okay?" 

Lena nodded. "I am. Thank you for asking."

"I was concerned." 

Her heart raced at such statement. It wasn't often that people were concerned with her well being. They were mostly concerned that she would turn evil, like her brother.

"And why is that, Supergirl?"

Was the Super blushing? She was probably imagining it. 

"Because you're a good person and you had to do something not everyone would have been brave enough to do."

The universe truly did know her. Her soulmate was already ensuring that nobody else would compare. Saying all the things she had ever hoped to hear. As if she could read her mind.

Could she? No. That's ridiculous.

"Thank you." Lena responded, not knowing what else to say.

"Anytime." She smiled and oh God, she nearly melted at the sight.

She was already interested. More than she should be considering she didn't really know the woman.

They moved to the couch, sitting there in silence for a while. An understanding of what was going on left unspoken between them as they stared at each other.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself properly." Supergirl spoke softly, with a determined look. "I'm Supergirl. Well, that is not my name and normally I don't just reveal my identity. In fact, I only do when I'm already close to people but I think this time I'll make an exception. I- I debated a lot on whether or not I should do this and... Somehow I trust you." 

Lena knew she must have been looking at the woman sitting beside her as if she had seen a ghost but a Super was openly admitting to trusting her, it felt appropriate. 

"My Earth name is Kara Danvers." She stated with a nod and the brightest smile, a hand extending to greet her.

It took her a second to catch up and shake the alien's hand, noticing how soft and warm it was. "I'm Lena Luthor."

They let go of each other's hand after a few seconds, neither of them wanting to. But they sat on the couch, smiling softly at each other.

"Are you ever scared?"

Supergirl looked confused.

"Today was scary. You must have to deal with that all the time. Does it ever scare you? Or does being invincible make it trivial?"

The woman took a deep breath before starting to speak, her hands moving along. "I get scared all the time. Scared that I'll fail, scared that others will get hurt, scared that it will be my last fight. I'm not invincible and I make mistakes. I think everyone does sometimes." 

Lena nodded. "It must be tiring. To have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Sometimes. But I have these powers that can help me be what people need me to be. It would be selfish to not act when I can do it."

"You're too good for this world, Kara Danvers."

The blonde smiled widely and blushed slightly, ducking her head before looking back at her. Lena found such action too adorable.

"I try my best. The truth is, I love this planet and I love many people I have met here."

Lena sighed, smiling slightly at those words. "They are lucky to be loved by you."

"I'm afraid I am the lucky one." Kara spoke confidently. 

The brunette let out a breath, leaning against the couch. "So, Clark Kent is your cousin?"

The other woman let out an audible gasp, causing Lena to chuckle.

"Clark was Lex's best friend. That's why he held such a grudge against aliens and Superman in particular. Something about betrayal. I've known for almost as long as Lex."

Kara was looking at her as if she had just confessed to knowing the most well-known secret in the universe. Which was hilarious, considering Clark's disguise wasn't even that good at all. Sure, his demeanor changed whenever he was Superman but the facial features were still there.

"Don't worry. If I wanted to expose him I would have done it years ago."

"You're something else, aren't you Ms. Luthor?" The blonde gave her a small smile and even those were somehow charming.

Lena was arguably too gay for this.

"Stick around and you might find out." She winked, in a burst of her usual confidence.

Kara blushed, causing her to smirk at her affect on the superhero. "I will." It came as a stuttering mess but she would take that response.

"I should let you rest."

"You're the superhero here, Kara. If anyone needs to rest it's you."

"I'll see you around?" Kara asked, moving to the balcony.

Lena nodded, following her. "I do hope so, Supergirl." She followed the woman until she was out in the balcony, ready to take off. "Perhaps you can visit using the door next time?"

The hero nodded. "I'll consider it."

A second later she flew off and Lena could not help but sigh. Thanking the universe as she closed the glass door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on mobile so I apologise in advance for any mistake.


	7. Day five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed POV
> 
> Take-out and late night conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Writers' block sucks

It didn't work.

She knew right away as her phone rang and she saw the call ID. 

It made no sense. She had been too sure that Lena was her soulmate yet here she was, still stuck on a loop.

Of course, somehow she had figured out a way to save everyone so she was thrilled about that but now she was confused. And lost. Maybe even sad. Somehow she had felt a pull towards the youngest Luthor. Against all instincts, she had thought they could make it work. Kara could see herself one day loving that woman. Sure, she didn't know her but she already cared just because of a couple of short conversations and that said it all. Or so she thought.

Now she wasn't entirely sure of what to do or how to go about this. Maybe she could try to speak to Lena again and see if the confusion was mutual. Maybe they had done something wrong.

All she knew was that she was going to do everything else the same as to avoid anyone dying and somehow she was hoping Lena would do the same.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Lena was not happy. Not only was she still stuck on a loop but now she felt incredibly foolish because of course her soulmate would not be a Super. How could she have thought such thing in the first place? It was ridiculous. Luthors were the bad guys and Supergirl, she was the embodiment of good.

Yet she found herself still hoping somehow the universe had made a mistake. That somehow Kara Danvers was her soulmate.

She had never been one to hope for something good, knowing it would likely never happen but she found herself doing so. That blonde woman seemed to make her hopeful yet they barely knew each other. She could almost laugh at it if she weren't already feeling tired because of the day she was about to have.

There was no reason to change her behavior this time. Last loop, somehow, everything had worked perfectly so she made sure to do exactly as before. Once again finding herself shooting the man who threatened to kill her and the woman with shorter hair.

Next thing she knew Supergirl was landing in front of them and this time Lena wasn't reacting so poorly to her actions.

"She was saving me." She heard the woman say, just like the previous time.

This time Supergirl didn't speak, Lena was sure she had last time. Or maybe it was her brain hoping she was her soulmate. Because only her soulmate would change their behavior without reason, right?

"I called for backup. Are you okay, Supergirl?" The woman spoke again. 

Lena knew maybe she should say something or walk away or do anything. But she found herself staring at the Super that was staring back. Both ignoring everything around each other.

Finally, Kara broke their gaze and nodded at Alex, probably realizing that she had spoken a couple of minutes before.

"Thank you for your help, Miss Luthor."

Lena could only nod. This made no sense at all.

The woman she saved moved closer to her, taking away the gun she was still clinging onto as the Super flew away.

"I believe I owe you a thank you." 

Once she could not see the blonde alien Lena looked at the short haired woman beside her and gave her a small smile. "You saved me first."

The woman smiled, kindly. Unlike how most would smile at her. If they even bothered to.

 

\- - - - - -

 

It was late and she was tired, confused and maybe slightly hurt. She really wanted the woman to be her soulmate and maybe it was dumb, considering they barely knew each other but there she was. Inside the elevator that leads to the Luthor's apartment. Just like Lena had requested, this time she would be using the front door. 

Kara had decided to use her civilian clothes this time around. There was no point in not doing so. If this was her soulmate then she would have nothing to worry about and besides, she had already revealed her identity. If she wasn't then they would just loop again and all would be forgotten.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door to the penthouse, trying to calm her nerves. For someone who fought aliens twice her size, she sure was freaking out about this.

The door opened a minute later and she found herself staring at Lena in sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. Her hair in a messy bun and glasses on. Kara had never seen someone more beautiful. Because sure, Lena was breath taking beautiful when she tried to look good but this? Lena was the most beautiful when she didn't even put on an effort. 

Kara smiled widely. "Hi. I brought takeout."

The other woman only stared.

"I think you might have the wrong floor."

She nearly chuckled, because of course, Lena couldn't be expecting someone with normal clothes like the cardigan, pants, and shirt she was wearing or her glasses.

"Sorry. I- I'm Kara. Kara Danvers." She introduced herself once again with a smile. Looking at the woman and hoping to see recognition.

She did. Or something of sorts. It lasted a second and next thing she knew Lena had stepped aside to let her in.

"Kara Danvers." The woman spoke weakly, her slight accent present. Kara would swear her name had never sounded better.

"That's me. I- I wanted to thank you. For saving Alex. My sister. The agent you saved today. She's my sister." She rambled, moving her hand to touch her glasses as she held up the bag of takeout.

Lena stared at her before nodding once. "You didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to." She smiled again and gave her a shrug. 

"In that case." The brunette stared some more after she spoke before leading her to the living room. "Would you like something to drink? I have wine or water. Sorry, there's not a lot of options."

"Wine is fine."

She sat down at the dining table, smiling kindly at Lena just before she disappeared into what she assumed was the kitchen. A couple of minutes later she came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

The youngest Luthor sat on the other side of the table, looking at her curiously before filling both their glasses and offering her a smile.

Rao, she had a wonderful smile.

"So, the agent is your sister."

Kara nodded, taking the take-out out of the bag. "Adoptive sister but the adoptive part isn't really relevant."

Lena hummed in understanding.

"I hope you like this food. I kind of just assumed." She told her.

"It's just fine, Kara." the woman reassured her with a smile as she reached for one of the boxes and smiled.

Kara did the same and they both started to eat in silence. There was something comfortable between them yet slightly awkward. Like there was still an unspoken truth keeping them from truly being completely comfortable.

"I- I'm Supergirl." she blurted out, causing Lena to nearly choke on her food out of surprise.

Lena seemed surprised yet not because she was Supergirl but because she blurted it out or maybe because like Kara she had assumed the other wouldn't have remembered the previous loop. But Kara felt more at ease when she smiled because it was as if she was saying that she already knew that.

"Sorry for- nearly killing you just now." She stuttered, blushing.

The CEO chuckled. Rao, what a chuckle. "I'm sure Supergirl would have rescued me if I was choking." She winked afterward and Kara felt her cheeks heat up once again. 

The universe must be crazy if they made Lena her soulmate. She was too- perfect.

"I- Yes, she would." She proudly announced with a sure nod.

"Do you give take-out to all the people who help you out?" 

Kara shrugged. "Only the pretty ones."

Now it was Lena's turn to blush or so she thinks. Maybe she's imagining things. But one thing is for sure, the other woman is staring at her with those green eyes that make Kara feel things she should not be feeling for someone she just met.

"Is that a superpower?"

Kara raised her eyebrows in confusion, wondering what she means.

"Knowing just what to say."

"Oh." She let out, touching her glasses awkwardly. "I tend to blurt things out sometimes. It isn't always good."

Lena smiled at her, focusing on eating again.

Somehow Kara had been so focused on Lena and their conversation she had been eating slowly. Alex would tease her about it because if there is one thing she had never been able to do was eat slowly.

"I like it."

Again, she gives Lena a confused look.

"It means you are honest. You just say whatever is on your mind."

"I guess." She said smiling, feeling rather shy.

"I like honesty."

Kara simply nodded.

Suddenly she thought about her secret. Supergirl and being an alien. Her mind wandered to Krypton and her life before Earth. And that's when she realized it. Where she had gone wrong.

The blonde started laughing, confusing the woman in front of her.

"Kara, are you okay?" Lena sounded genuinely worried for some reason and Kara smiled, trying to stop herself from continuing laughing.

"Zor-El."

"What?"

Kara smiled, looking straight at Lena. "My name is Kara Zor-El." She stated before smiling proudly at her soulmate.

Lena seemed to understand and smiled back, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kara Zor-El. I'm Lena Luthor."

"I've waited a long time to meet you, Lena Luthor."

They spent the rest of the night focusing on eating while Kara told Lena about Krypton and even explained that she had been stuck in the phantom zone so she was technically way older. She felt comfortable with Lena and like she was genuinely interested in knowing more about who she was. The brunette even asked the occasional questions and next thing they knew it was close to midnight.

Any minute now they would either wake up all over again or find themselves still sitting on Lena's couch.

They found themselves staring at the time until it was about to turn midnight and Kara couldn't stare any longer, choosing to close her eyes instead.


	8. You're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed POV
> 
> The final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.

Kara was scared to open her eyes. It made no sense, considering she had just met the brunette and yet she kept hoping once she finally opened them that she would still be there.

She kept her eyes closed for what felt like too long yet not enough time to gain courage and open them. In reality, it must only have been a minute or two.

Suddenly she felt hands touching her skin. Touching her own hands and causing her to nearly jump at the contact.

Time hadn't gone back. She wasn't looping. 

That meant...

The blonde finally gathered up the courage to open her eyes, her face turned to where the CEO was sitting just minutes before, beside her. Their hands still touching.

Her gaze was met with the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. Eyes that were already beautiful before but now, looking at her that way, were out of this world. She would know.

"You're here." The other woman spoke, in a whisper that Kara was only able to understand because of her super hearing.

A smile replaced what must have been her surprised look, "I am." 

They kept staring at each other, both apparently surprised by the confirmation of their suspicion. Because one thing is thinking that the person you should hate is your soulmate, another is knowing they are. 

She chuckled, thinking about how the woman she should hate because of her family turned out to be the one she will love all her life. Sometimes life has a sense of humor.

Lena looked at her curiously, tilting her head slightly as if to ask why she was chuckling.

"I should hate you." She blurted out, smiling kindly at the woman. "But I don't. And I won't. I'll- You're my soulmate."

The brunette looked amused now, smiling as if she had said something ridiculous but while looking as kind as ever. "I think we have already established that you are my soulmate, Kara."

"Yes. What I mean is-" She took a moment to take a deep breath. "I can see why the universe put us together."

"Is that so? Do tell."

"I- You're- Amazing. You're special. I have only known you for a few days, or loops, and I- I already care for you and I can see that you are a good person. You helped me. You- saved my sister. You're unlike what others say about you. You're not Lex. You're you. You're Lena and that's amazing. You're just amazing."

Lena chuckled at her rambling but she could see that her cheeks were now pink, which caused her to smile widely. Kara wouldn't mind spending her entire life causing reactions such as this.

"You're flattering me but I believe you are the amazing one. Or should I say Super?"

Now it was Kara's turn to blush at those words. A playful scoff coming out as she ducked her head shyly.

They stared at each other once again, their hands still touching as they had been through the conversation. Somehow it wasn't strange or awkward. It felt natural. Kara found herself wanting nothing more than to hold Lena's hand as much as possible.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Lena had been so scared, yet so hopeful.

But she had never expected this to actually happen.

She would have never predicted that one day she would be sitting on her couch, hands holding Supergirl's as they spoke about being soulmates and complimented each other.

Life kept surprising her. 

They were staring at each other and it was so comfortable. She could stay like that for hours and not get tired of it.

Her eyes wandered, taking in all the details in Kara's face. Like her blue eyes, a shade that had now become her favorite. Her scar near one of her eyebrows that caused her to wonder how it had come about. Or her lips that looked soft and oh so kissable. 

"Can I?" 

Lena was too lost in her thoughts of touching Kara's face and kissing her that she had barely registered what the other woman was saying, let alone realize what she had just asked.

"Huh?" She let out, looking back at those eyes that seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Can I kiss you?" The woman seemed to be using her Supergirl tone now, perhaps that helped her be brave. Lena could sometimes use something like that.

She wasn't even able to truly respond, not trusting her voice to answer such question. Choosing to instead simply nod in response. 

Next thing she knew those soft lips she had been staring at were moving against hers and, although it took her a while to catch up, she kissed the blonde back as intensively. 

 

\- - - - - -

 

"Alex. You will not believe it." She yelled out, practically running into her sister's apartment.

The older woman raised her eyebrows, caught in surprise. "Kara? What happened? Is everything okay?"

"What?" She questioned, realizing how distressed she must look. "Oh. I- Yes. Everything is great."

"Okay, next time start with that." The older Danvers said, sitting on the couch. "What is it then?"

Kara moved to sit beside her sister before smiling and blushing, as she thought about what had happened. "I looped."

"You- What? You looped? When?"

"Yesterday. It was awful. Seriously. Worst timing ever."

"Who is it?"

Kara started fidgeting. Of course, Lena had saved Alex but she was still a Luthor. Maybe Alex wouldn't be okay with that. After a few seconds of silence she decided to simply blurt it out. "Lena Luthor."

"Lena Luthor?"

"Mhm."

"You like women?"

Kara chuckled, blushing at the question. "That's your question? I thought your issue would be with the name Luthor."

"She saved me, Kara. Besides, if she is your soulmate then she must be extraordinary." 

Without even thinking much about it, she jumped onto her sister, hugging her. "Thank you, Alex."

"You're welcome but please stop crushing me."

"Right." She pulled back, smiling widely as she sat back down beside her.

"So... This family is gayer than I thought."

"I guess. I'm actually... Well, I guess I'm pansexual. I just don't really care about gender."

"I can't wait to see how mom is going to react."

"Alex." She whined, not even wanting to think about having the coming out conversation.

"So, you and Lena."

She could hardly keep herself from blushing at the mention of her soulmate. "What about us?"

"Oh, is it a us?" Alex teased, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know. We- Kissed. A lot." She admitted with a shrug. "Then she asked me on a date tonight."

"Is she everything you could have hoped for?"

Kara sighed, smiling. "More. She's perfect." Did she sound cheesy and dreamy? Maybe. But one could hardly blame her for it.

"You're in deep, sis. And it's only been... How long were you stuck on a loop for?"

"Five days."

"Did it really take you that long to figure it out?"

Then Kara told her sister all about it. How she had suspected it. How she showed up at Lena's apartment. How she had to use her name from Krypton. And finally, she told her about the first day. That terrifying day when she had lost Alex. When she thought that her sister was gone forever.

"Your soulmate really did save me." Alex muttered, holding a crying Kara.

She simply nodded.

"I owe her."

"I don't think she realizes how much she did."

"She- I would be dead if you hadn't looped. And then she saved me anyways in the end."

"I told you, she's more than I could have hoped for."

"You found a good one."

"I did."

 

\- - - - - - 

 

Their date had gone better than expected. 

Of course, they were soulmates so their natural pull towards each other and easiness should not have surprised her but it did.

They even had a mutual love for science. In fact, Kara admitted that she would have become the youngest member of the Science Guild in Krypton. Lena had no clue what exactly that meant but it sounded like she might have found her match in the intellectual department. 

To say she was already falling for her soulmate would be an accurate statement.

She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her days loving her.

"I know this might be rushed and of course, you can say no. I just- I care for you and I know technically we have only known each other for a day, although it's more like four days since we properly talked, but I was wondering- You are my soulmate so it's not like we don't know this can work. By this I mean us. And-"

"Kara, breathe."

"Right. I- Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lena smiled, probably more genuinely than ever before. "I would love to." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we are all on the same page. The loop ends when they introduce themselves as the name they identify with. Lena's is Lena Luthor and Kara's is Kara Zor-El which is the combination of all versions of herself. It's her truest self, despite her love for the Danvers. Because Kara Danvers is her human self, Supergirl is her alien self and Zor-El is just who she is. A combination of both.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
